


He made me feel alive

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BFF Roxy and Eggsy, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: Shortly after V-Day, once things are finally a bit more stable than they had been, Roxy drags Eggsy out for a drink. And so, Eggsy finds himself putting down his pint, his third of the night, and sighing, because when else is he gonna get the chance to pour his heart out to his best mate?





	He made me feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this around when we got the first K2 poster but before we were told anything about the Golden Circle so I doubt it'll follow new canon at all. I actually totally forgot about this until someone reblogged it recently and reminded me it exists. Edited and polished up a bit and finally posting here like I said I would originally. 
> 
> For an anon on tumblr who requested "He made me feel alive." for Hartwin

Shortly after V-Day, once things are finally a bit more stable than they had been, Roxy drags Eggsy out for a drink.

“We’ve been working non-stop these last few months, we deserve at least one relaxing night,” she had said, making sure Merlin wouldn’t disturb them until the next day.

And so, Eggsy finds himself putting down his pint, his third of the night, and sighing, because when else is he gonna get the chance to pour his heart out to his best mate?

“I miss him, Rox.”

She frowns over the rim of her glass, “who?”

“Harry,” he taps his fingers on the table, “y’know, Galahad?”

Roxy gives him a sad look and nods, “I never met him myself, but Merlin told me about him and I saw you training with him a few times.”

“We didn’t get much time together but… I miss him so much.”

“You love him, don’t you?”

He feels his cheeks go pink.

“Don’t try and deny it, Unwin. I’ve seen the same look you have on your face right now on my uncle Percy. Being an agent isn’t easy, is it?”

“Never thought of it like that but yeah, I guess you’re right. I do,” Eggsy sighs again and rubs his eyes, “he made me feel alive, Rox. I’ve just been sort of… trundling along since I was six, just doing what needed to be done, barely challenging myself. Then he came along and showed me Kingsman and taught me how to push myself, and now… now I finally made something of myself because of him and he’s gone and won’t even see it.” He chuckles to himself, “sorry, Rox. I get emotional when I drink.”

She leans over in the booth and wraps her arms around Eggsy’s shoulders, letting him lean against her, “it’s alright, he meant a lot to you. Besides, I’d much prefer an lightweight emotional drunk to an everybody’s friend drunk.”

Eggsy laughs into her neck.

“Seriously, my friend at uni was one of those and I had to drag her away from all sorts of people she was trying to make friends with. And you’re much cheaper on a night out.” She rubs his back, “want me to take you home? Or if you want you can stay at mine?” 

He sits back and picks up his glass so he can down the dregs of his pint, “if you don’t mind? I’ll cook breakfast?”

Roxy smiles, “come on then, I think I have some wine and some new dvds if you don’t want to sleep straight away.”

“Aces,” Eggsy grins back at her as he stands, wobbly only slightly, “you got that new spy uncle thing?” 

“It’s been out over a year now, but yes, of course.”

: :

Eggsy leans against a lamp post while they wait for their cab, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette to his lips.

“I thought you quit?” Roxy comments, searching through her bag for her ringing phone.

He shrugs, “I did. Only smoke them when I’m stressed, y’know? Never around mum or the baby though.”

“Fair enough,” she says before making a quiet _a-ha_ noise when she finally finds her phone. She frowns, “it’s Merlin. I thought we had the night off?”

“We’re supposed to,” Eggsy says, matching Roxy’s frown and coming to stand beside her.

She slides her finger across the screen to answer, “yes, Merlin?”

Eggsy leans down and puts his ear against the other side of the phone to listen in.

“ _Lancelot_ ,” he hears Merlin say, “ _I assume Galahad is with you? He isn’t answering his phone._ ”

“He is and you’re on speaker,” Roxy says as she does just that, “we’ve been at the pub and just about to go back to mine, did you need one of us?”

“ _Both of you need to report to the manor immediately, something came up_.”

“I thought we had the night off, guv?” Eggsy asks.

Merlin sighs, “ _are you somewhere I can speak to you freely?_ ”

They carefully shuffle out of earshot of the small group of people by the door of the pub.

“We are now.”

“ _Well, someone seems to have turned up on our doorstep after we believed them dead for four months,_ ” they hear Merlin’s chair creak as he presumably leans back in it, “ _Eggsy, Harry’s back. Alive. A little worse for wear, but very much alive._ ”

Eggsy feels the breath catch in his throat, “you better not be pulling my leg here, Merlin.”

There’s the sound of shuffling and then another, familiar voice comes through the speaker, “ _such little faith, my dear. I’m afraid the reports of my death were greatly exaggerated_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
